thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Deleted Scenes
In diesem Artikel geht es um die "Deleted Scenes", also Szenen die es nicht, vieleicht aus Zensurkürzungen oder aus Zeitgründen nicht in die Serie geschafft haben. Hier werden alle bis jetzt auffindbaren Deleted Scenes zusammengefasst. Staffel 1 Gute alte Zeit Noch keine Enthalten Gefangene der Toten Noch keine Enthalten Tag der Frösche Noch keine Enthalten Vatos Noch keine Enthalten Tag 194 Noch keine Enthalten Nichts mehr Noch keine Enthalten Staffel 2 Zukunft im Rückspiegel right|200pxIn dieser gelöschten Szene sieht man wie Shane vor einer großen Herde Zombies wegläuft und in das Wohnmobil "springt". Unter anderem sind auch Lori, Rick, Glenn, Dale, Andrea und Carl, der Shane voller Freude in die Arme springt, mit im Wagen. Das Wohnmobil fährt davon. Zombies verfolgen es. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Shanes Wagen liegen geblieben ist. Daryl hat die Gruppe darauf aufmerksam machen können und somit das Leben seines Freundes gerettet. Sie suchen dringend eine sichere Unterkunft vor den Zombies. Rick erinnert sich an die Die Vatos Gangn und schlägt vor diese aufzusuchen. Sie alle fahren Richtung Altenheim. Dort angekommen, bemerken sie, dass es von Zombies überrannt worden ist. Rick, Shane, Daryl, Dale und T-Dog töten die ganze Herde. Die Atlanta-Überlebenden gehen in das Altenheim und suchen alles ab. Daryl meint später, dass das Altenheim nicht von Zombies überlaufen worden ist, sondern, dass Plünderer die Senioren hingerichtet haben. Sie finden nur wenige Rationen und Essen und die Vorräte, die Shane aus dem Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle eingepackt hat. Er bedankt sich speziell bei Daryl, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass Shane gerettet wurde, mit einer Flasche Wein. Sie übernachten im Altenheim. Nach dem langen schwarzen Bildschirm kommt eine zusätzliche Szene, wo man Carol verzweifelt Richtung Wald gucken sieht, da ihre Tochter von zwei Streunern attackiert worden ist. Alle Anderen versuchen sie zu trösten. Später nach dem Schnitt sieht man die wartende Gruppe aus der Vogelperspektive. Nachdem Rick beide Streuner vollständig getötet hat (was man aber nicht in der gelöschten Szene sieht, da es regulär in der Episode enthalten ist), kommt er allein zu der Gruppe. Er fragt, ob Sophia nicht schon wieder da ist.Originalton: "Where is Sophia ? Is she not back?". Betrübt guckt er alle an. Nachdem Carol weinend auf der Straße zusammenbricht, sieht man Rick wie er verzweifelt Lori anguckt. In der letzten Szene sieht man Carol im Dunkeln vor dem Wald stehen. Sie schaut traurig in den Wald, während die Kamera auf den Wald zu fährt. Blutsbande Noch keine Enthalten Die letzte Kugel Am Anfang sieht man Shane der mit seiner Waffe auf einen right|200pxZombie schießt. Als der endgültig tote Zombie nach vorne fällt, sieht Shane wie hinter dem Zombie Otis steht (ca. neun meter weiter weg). Otis erschießt einen Zombie der sich einige wenige Meter von Shane entfernt aufhält. Shane sagte zu Otis, dass er dachte, dass er ihn verloren hätte. (Szene war in der Episode) Danach sieht man wie Shane und Otis an der Wand eines kleinen Gebäudes sitzen. Hinter der nächsten Ecke lauern die Zombies. Sie bereden was sie machen sollen und letztendlich gehen sie dann weiter. Im darauffolgenden Schnitt sieht man Dale wie er eine Zigarette im Auto rauchen möchte. Um den Feueranzünder mit Strom zu versorgen, muss er die Zündung einschalten. Dabei geht das Radio an und man hört wie der Radiosprecher sagt, dass die Zombie-Apokalypse "eine Rache von Gott sei und dass er für all unsere schlechten Taten zurückschlägt (org. God pushed back)". Weiterführt der Sprecher aus, dass alle Nationen vernichten werde (org. ..will strike every nation) an dem Tag an dem auffallend große Panik herscht (org. ...On that day, people will striking with great panik)". Während der Radiosprecher diese Sachen sagt, guckt Dale teilweise schockiert und teilweise so als ob der Radiosprecher verrückt wäre. Zwischendurch als der Radiosprecher die Schuld in der Sünde der Wissenschaft und Forschung sieht, erklärt er dem Radiosprecher, dass er gerade in ein Teil dieser Forschung (nämlich dem Mikrofon) spricht. Als Dale raucht, muss er husten. Er lehnt sich aus dem Wagen um Luft zu schnappen, dann wechselt er die Frequenz um informativere Nachrichten zu suchen und schaltet es schließlich ab. Er bleibt noch eine Weile im Auto sitzen und fängt an mit dem Radio zu sprechen. Danach steigt er aus und guckt sich um. Bevor er geht, sagt er zum Radio, dass Gott auch zu ihm gesprochen habe. Danach nimmt er sich seine Waffe und macht die Autotür sehr leise zu. Die Cherokee Rose Noch keine Enthalten Chupacabra Noch keine Enthalten Beichten right|200pxDiese Deleted Scene ist eine alternative Szene in der man sieht wie die Gruppe auf einem abgelegenden Platz in der Nähe der Farm das Schießen übt. Am Anfang erklärt Shane, dass man denken soll bevor man den Abzug (org. trigger) drückt. Er klärt über die Konsequenzen einer Waffe auf. Zuerst bittet er Carl zu schießen. Carl geht ein paar Schritte nach vorne und bekommt eine Waffe. Shane sagt, dass Carl der Gruppe zeigen wird wie man schießt. Carl schießt ungefähr 10 cm unter die Flasche. Rick sagt, dass er das gut gemacht hat und fügt noch hinzu, dass jetzt alle (nur) drei Schüsse (org. three rounds) in Richtung der Flaschen abgegeben dürfen, da es sonst zu laut ist. Am Ende sieht man noch eine Nahaufnahme von Loris Händen, wie sie die Waffe entsichert und auf eine Flasche zielt. Tot oder Lebendig right|200pxDie Deleted Scene beginnt mit einer Rückblende aus Ricks Sicht. Man sieht wie er Sophia im Wald trägt. Danach kommt ein Schnitt. Man sieht die Szene wo Sophia sagt, dass er sie nicht zurücklassen soll. Sofort danach hört man einen Schuss. Es folgt die Laufansicht von Ricks Waffe (Die am Ende von Tot oder Lebendig und am Anfang von Nebraska zu sehen ist). Beim direkten Folgeschnitt sagt Carl, dass er mit ihm (Rick) gehen wolle. Dann kommt die Szene in der Carl zu Boden fällt. Man hört Rick panisch "NO, NO, NO" sagen, dass "NO, NO, NO, .....Don't leave me" läuft in Ricks Worten hinein. Der Schuss von Rick kommt wieder. Jetzt sieht man wie Sophia ihre Puppe hält und Rick mit dem angeschossenen Carl auf den Armen durch den Wald läuft. Im Hintergrund hört man die zuvor gesagten Worte von Rick, Carl und Sophia. In der letzten Szene dieses Rückblickes sieht man noch kurz wie Rick mit dem angeschossenen Carl in Richtung Hershels Farm läuft und Lori wie sie sagt, dass sie die Farm nicht schwanger verlassen kann. Wieder Ricks Schuss, der in Verbindung mit einer Nahaufnahme von ihm steht. Rick, sichtlich am Ende mit den Nerven, guckt betrübt ins Leere. Lori fragt wo er war (In Verbindung mit seinem "Gedankenausflug"). Daraufhin sagt er, dass er die ganze Zeit hier war (also, dass er nicht weggetreten war). Man sieht dann noch einen Teil der Gruppe und die Kamera läuft mit dem müden T-Dog mit wie er in Richtung Feuerstelle geht. Nach den schwarzen Frames sieht man Rick und Shane wie sie die Scheune überprüfen. Beide sind einverstanden, dass sie sicher ist. Aber nachdem Shane gegen die Scheuenenwand getreten hat und Rick weggegangen ist, kommen vier Finger aus einem Schlitz hervor. In dieser Szene sieht man wie Daryl seine Füße in den See getaucht hat. Er schaut sich um und sieht eine Cherokee Rose von der dann auch eine Großaufnahme gemacht wird. In der allerletzen Szene sieht man wie Hershel und Rick in Richtung Wasser gehen. Sie unterhalten sich. Hershel erinnert Rick daran, dass er gesagt habe, dass sie nur zusammen überleben können und dass dies seine Farm, seine Scheune und sein See sei. Nun sieht man Jimmy wie er Hershel und Rick anguckt. Die Kamera schwenkt auf die Zombies und dann wieder auf Jimmy. Hershel fragt, ob Rick es machen kann. Rick guckt ängstlich. Nebraska right|200pxAm Anfang dieser Szene sieht man Dale wie er in das Haus der Greenes kommt. Er setzt seinen Sonnenhut ab und Lori kommt ihm entgegen. Als Dale im Wohnzommer steht, fragt er Lori aufgeregt, wie es dem Mädchen Beth geht. Sie antwortet, dass es ihr unverändert ginge. Anschließend fragt er wie es Carl geht. Sie antwortet schnell, dass er oben sei und sich ausruht. Im gleichen Atemzug fragt sie wie es draußen, also auf der Farm an sich, vor sich geht. Er antwortet, dass Shane alles fertig macht um die Leichen der Zombies zu verbrennen. Neugierig fragt Lori wie es denn Carol geht. Dale antwortet sofort, dass sie draußen bei den Autos und sehr niedergeschlagen ist. Lori beschließt nach Carol zu sehen und beide verlassen das Haus. Nach der "Pause" sieht man wie Hershel sehr traurig und entsetzt auf die Scheune blickt. Zwei Leute tragen die toten Streuner weg. Vermutlich sind T-Dog und Shane. Man sieht nochmal Hershel wie er mit tränenden Augen auf die Scheune guckt. Bevor er die Tür schließt, schaut er verlegen nach links und rechts auf den Boden. Im Hintergrund wird traurige Musik gespielt. Am Abzug Noch keine Enthalten Ausgesetzt Noch keine Enthalten Sorry, Bruder! right|200pxZuerst sieht man Daryls blutige Knöchel, dann sieht man plötzlich Carl kommen. Er fragt, ob er Randall geschlagen habe. Daryl fragt, ob es das denn schlimmer machen würde. Carl lacht kurz und hat ein sehr starkes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Nun fragt Carl, ob seine Armbrust nicht eigentlich Müll sei. Daryl antwortet darauf, dass er sie besser findet als die Schießwaffen, aber dass man auch eine Menge Geschicklichkeit braucht. Nun sieht man auch Carol im Hintergrund auf sie zugehen. Daryl schickt Carl zu seinem Vater. Dieser geht dann auch leicht enttäuscht. Daryl erhebt sich für Carol. Sie gibt ihm ein paar Zettel / Fotos, die er sich anschaut. Danach geht sie ein paar Schritte zurück und bedankt sich bei ihm. Er schaut sie nur an und richtet seinen Blick wieder auf die Zettel / Fotos. Es kommt es zu einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung. Danach geht Carol weg. Es gibt einen Schnitt. Man sieht nun Maggie und Glenn im Wohnzimmer. Gemeinsam gucken sie sich ein College-Buch von Maggie an. Sie meint, dass sie Randall nie bemerkt hat. Nun sieht Glenn ein Foto von Maggie und einer Freundin. Er behauptet leicht traurig, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich früher auch nicht bemerkt hätte. Maggie meinte, er solle sich da nicht so sicher sein. Sie fügte noch hinzu, dass sie Koreaner mag. In dieser Szene sieht man wie Lori in das Haus der Greenes möchte, aber Dale sie anspricht. Bevor Dale noch weiter etwas sagen kann, unterbricht ihn Lori und sagt, dass sie zu Rick steht. Jetzt entsteht eine kleine Diskussion zwischen den Beiden über Randall. Dale meint, dass Rick ihn gar nicht Tod sehen will, sondern dass es nur Shane möchte. Zum Schluss meint er noch, dass es besser wäre, wenn Menschen sozialer werden und man so die Welt wieder aufbauen könne. Dies wäre besser als Menschen einzusperren. Lori erwidert, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit wäre um zu philosophieren. Dale behauptet das Gegenteil und geht. Die besseren Engel unserer Natur right|200pxIn dieser sehr kurzen "Deleted Scene" sieht man wie Maggie die Treppe des ersten Stockwerks in Richtung Eingang hinuntergeht. Glenn kommt von Draußen herein und spricht sie an. Er fragt, ob ihr Angebot noch immer gilt. Sie möchte, dass er in ihrem Zimmer übernachtet. Beide gucken sich lange in die Augen. Nachdem Maggie ihren Blick in Richtung Haustür gewandt hat, nimmt sie die Gitarre aus Glenns Hand und geht nach oben. Glenn schaut ihr glücklich hinterher und folgt ihr. Die Mahd right|200pxMan sieht ein mit Blut bespritztes Auto, das in Richtung Highway 85 fährt. Die Insassen Lori, Beth und T-Dog sind immer noch sichtlich schockiert und müde. Beth trauert immer noch um Patricia. Sie sagt traurig, dass sie einfach zurückgelassen wurde. Lori versucht sie zu beruhigen. Sie erklärt, dass sie gebissen wurde. Beth meinte nur, dass Lori sich bloß selber retten wollte. Sie kontert damit, dass sie (Beth) sowas nicht glauben darf. Beth wiederholt nochmal, dass sie zurückgelassen wurde und bricht in Tränen aus. Aus Mitgefühl entschuldigt sich Lori bei Beth und drückt sie zu sich. Anschließend fordert sie T-Dog auf umzukehren. Er widerspricht. Es wird noch einmal die Schlussszene gezeigt. Sie wurde um ein paar Sequenzen verlängert. Nachdem Andrea von einem Zombie im Wald attackiert worden ist, wird dem von Michonne enthauptete Zombie das Katana-Schwert in den Kopf gestoßen. Andrea guckt erstaunt auf den toten Zombie-Kopf und dann zu Michonne. Staffel 3 Zeit der Ernte Andrea wacht auf und erkennt die Umrisse von Michonne. Sie hustet stark right|200pxund setzt sich dann auf. Michonne klopft ihr sachte auf den Rücken und sagt, dass sie langsam machen soll. Im Hintergrund sind Shumpert und eine weitere Wache zu sehen. Andrea fragt, wo sie sind. Michonne sagt, dass sie denkt, dass es eine Art Camp ist. Michonne sagt, dass sie beide mit verbundenen Augen in das Camp gebracht wurden. Andrea fragt Michonne, wo Merle ist. Michonne stellt fest, dass Andrea ihn kennt und sie vorher von Andrea angelogen wurde. Andrea sagt, dass sie von hier weg müssen und erst dann realisiert Andrea, dass sie nicht weg können, da ihnen sämtliche Waffen entwendet wurden. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung von Michonne betritt der Governor den Raum. Andrea spricht ihn an, doch der Governor befiehlt Andrea dort zu bleiben wo sie ist. Sie wehrt sich gegen Michonne bis sie von einer männlichen Wache mit einer Waffe aufgehalten wird. Er weißt Andrea zurück auf ihr Bett und sagt, dass sie die Klappe halten soll. Andrea geht zurück zum Bett und Michonne schaut die Wache nur argwöhnisch an. Anruf Carl ist mit seiner neugeborenen Schwester in einer Zelle im oberen Teil des full|right|200 pxZellenblocks C. Beth kommt die Treppe hoch und geht hinein. Carl erzählt, dass er seine Mutter vermisst. Beth antwortet, dass es ihr leid tut, durch was er gehen muss. Carl spricht darüber, dass er eigentlich traurig sein sollte, er aber sich so fühlt, als wäre das alles schon aufgebraucht. Sie unterhalten sich darüber wie es ihnen gerade geht und wie sie sich fühlen. Carl berichtet dann Beth, dass er Shane erschossen hat und er merkte, dass Shane nicht mehr Shane war. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre seine Seele schon im Himmel oder in der Hölle. Dann berichtet Carl von seinter Mutter. Er hat sie erschossen bevor sie sich verwandelt hat. Er fragt sich, ob sie nun an einem anderen Ort ist oder sie einfach nur "weg" ist. Er zählt, dass seine Mutter immer wollte, dass Carl ständig in ihrer Nähe war und er es gehasst hat. Beth erklärt Carl, dass seine Mutter und ihre Mutter und alle Anderen, die sie geliebt haben, im Himmel sind und sie hofft, dass sie auf sie aufpassen und dort auch ihren Frieden gefunden haben. Carl fragt, wie seine Mutter in Frieden im Himmel sein kann, wenn sie dieses Baby geliebt hat, sein Vater den Verstand verloren hat und er sie erschossen hat. Er seufzt und ist enttäuscht von sich selbst, dass er sie nicht retten konnte, sondern sie getötet hat. Auf der Jagd Die Gruppe spricht darüber, wie sie Rick aus dem Tunnelsystem holenright|200px können. Hershel ergänzt, dass Rick dort die ganze Nacht drin gewesen sein muss. Daryl sagt, dass Rick es schaffen wird und Hershel ergänzt, dass sie ihm auch da durch helfen können. Des Weiteren sagt er, dass sie alleine nichts bringen können, das Baby aber schon. Rick kommt zur Gruppe und fragt, ob alle in Ordnung sind. Er geht rein und Hershel fragt ihn, wie es ihm geht. Rick sagt, dass er alles aufgeräumt hat. Daryl fragt, wie viele Beißer da unten denn war. Er antwortet, dass er es nicht genau weiß und schätzt, dass dort so ein bis zwei Dutzend drinnen war. Dann sieht er, dass Carl nichts gegessen hat und sagt ihm, dass er was essen muss. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er Carl nicht erschrecken wollte. Carl meint, dass er keine Angst hatte und er nur helfen wollte. Beth erzählt von dem Baby und sagt, dass sie wunderschön ist und im Schlaf lächelt. Hershel ergänzt, dass es das Beste ist, was er seit langem gesehen hat. Beth fragt, ob Rick seine Tochter halten möchte. Rick sagt, dass er zurück muss. Er meint, dass er nur nach Carl und der Rest der Gruppe schauen wollte. Glenn hält ihn auf und sagt, dass sie die Leichen rausbringen können. Rick lehnt ab und sagt, dass er es schon alleine schafft. Hershel erzählt davon, dass sie für Lori ein Memorial aufbauen möchten. Rick lehnt die Idee ab. Er erzählt der Gruppe, dass es nichts gibt, da Lori vollständig von einem Beißer gegessen wurde. Rick übergeht den Rest und sagt, dass ihnen die Messer und die Munition ausgeht. Glenn erzählt, dass sie geplant haben heute sowieso auf eine Tour zu gehen. Daryl erzählt weiter, dass er den Generatorraum gesäubert hat. Rick nickt und verlässt dann schnellen Schrittes die Gruppe. Hershel ruft ihm nach, doch Rick ignoriert ihn. Zuflucht Die Szene beginnt an der Stelle an der sich Rick vor den Gefängniszäunen an full|right|200 pxder Brücke befindet. Er halluziniert mal wieder von Lori. Sie steht in einem weißen Kleid auf der Brücke und wartet auf ihn. Rick zögert kurz. Als Lori ihn aber bittet näher zu kommen, geht Rick zu ihr hin. Lori legt eine Hand auf Ricks Wange und Rick entspannt sich sichtlich und genießt die Nähe zu seiner Frau. Beide küssen sich. Auf einmal steht Lori als Beißer verwandelt vor Rick. Rick läuft rückwärts zurück und kann nicht glauben, was er da sieht. Er rennt zurück und fällt schreiend ins Gras, da er begriff, dass alles nur eine Halluzination war. Rick wurde die gesamte Zeit von Michonne beobachtet. Eine weitere Szene, die fehlt, ist das Gespräch zwischen Carol und Merle im Gefängnis. Sie bringt etwas zu Essen zu Merle. Merle setzt sich im Bett auf. Merle bedankt sich bei Carol und Carol sagt, dass sie nun denkt, dass Merle jetzt ein Teil der Familie ist. Sie sagt, dass es nicht viel ist, was sie haben, aber dafür sehr dankbar sind. Und sie sagt, dass sie nun schon fast mehrere Male full|right|200 pxgestorben wäre, es aber nicht passiert ist. Merle meint, dass das nicht für alle stimmt. Carol erzählt, dass sie denkt, dass sie nicht tot ist, liegt daran, dass Leute sie unterschätzen. Sie bittet Merle, dass er sie nicht unterschätzt. Merle entschuldigt sich, weil er Carols Worte nicht versteht. Sie erklärt, dass sie ihn sieht wie er seine Runden dreht und versucht zu jedem nett zu sein. Aber sie sagt ihm, dass wenn er es versaut und am meisten mit Daryl, dann wird sie ihm die Kehle durchschneiden, wenn er schläft. Im Hintergrund sieht man Daryl vor Merles Zelle stehen. Merle schaut Carol an und lächelt dann abschätzig. Carol wünscht im einen guten Appetit und verlässt dann Merles Zelle. Im Hintergrund sieht man Daryl auch gehen. Merle steht vom Bett auf geht zur Zellentür. Er schaut Carol nach und hat ein abschätziges Lächeln im Gesicht. Gesichter der Toten Am Anfang der Szene fragt Morgan nach Ricks Sohn Carl und fragt, ob er totfull|right|200 px ist. Rick antwortet, dass Carl noch am Leben ist. Morgan sagt, dass sein Sohn tot sein wird. Er sagt, dass die guten und die bösen Leute sterben werden und die Schwächeren zurückbleiben werden. Morgan erzählt, dass die Schwächeren die Erde zurückholen und wieder besiedeln werden. Daraufhin erklärt er den Grund, warum das so sein wird und lacht. Morgan sagt Rick, dass sich jeder verwandelt. Rick erzählt ihm, dass er weiß was passiert. Daraufhin sagt Morgan, dass er nicht von der Verwandlung in einen Walker spricht und Rick erwidert, dass er weiß, was er meint. Morgan fordert Rick daraufhin auf, dass er ihn töten soll, aber er sagt, dass Rick ihn nicht töten wird, da er nicht sterben kann. Er erzählt ihm, dass er begriffen hat, warum er hier ist und das schon vor einer langen Zeit. Rick fragt ihn daraufhin wie lange er denn schon alleine ist. Morgan übergeht die Frage und erzählt weiter, warum er hier ist und was für eine Aufgabe er hat. Er sagt, dass sich alle verändern. Alle außer ihn. Danach pocht er weiter auf seine Aufgabe. Staffel 4 Kein Zurück full|right|200 px Hershel und Michonne sitzen im Wohnwagen in dem sie der Governor eingesperrt hat. Sie werden von Mitch Dolgen bewacht. Hershel unterhält sich mit ihm über die Vergangenheit. Nach dem Gespräch zieht Mitch ein Taschenmesser und geht auf die beiden Gefangenen zu. Doch bevor er irgendwas machen kann, tritt Michonne ihn und er fliegt auf den Boden. Dabei lässt er das Messer fallen, was Michonne direkt aufhebt. Leider zieht Mitch seine Waffe und zielt auf sie. Die Türe des Wohnwagens öffnet sich und der Governor fordert Michonne auf, die Waffe fallen zu lassen. Michonne lässt widerwillig die Waffe fallen. Während sich Hershel und Michonne wieder setzen, schlägt der Governor Mitch ins Gesicht und fragt ihn, was er ihm vorher gesagt hat. Doch die Frage beantwortet er selbst in dem er ihm sagt, dass er möchte, dass weder Michonne noch Hershel ein Haar gekrümmt wird. Schonung full|right|200 px Tyreese läuft zusammen mit Mika, Lizzie und Carol, die Judith auf dem Arm trägt, auf den Gleisen unterwegs. Als er die Überbleibsel von einem alten Lager und einem Babysafe sieht, schlägt er den Kindern vor, dass sie ein Spiel spielen. Sie sollen die Augen schließen, während er und Carol sie festhalten und über die Gleise führen. Dabei sollen sie sich etwas vorstellen. Mika und Lizzie stimmen der Idee zu und laufen los. Mika, Lizzie und Carol sollen sagen, was sie sich vorstellen. Als Tyreese an der Reihe war, zögert er kurz bevor er sagt, dass er ein Footballstadion sieht. Daraufhin öffnet Lizzie ihre Augen und löst die Hände. Mika tut dasselbe und sieht das, wovor Tyreese die Mädchen beschützen wollte. Während Mika schockiert ist und von Tyreese getröstet wird, geht Lizzie ohne zu zögern auf das ehemalige Lager zu und holt den Babysafe, damit sie Judith besser tragen können. full|right|200 px Tyreese, Carol, Judith, Lizzie und Mika sind noch immer auf den Gleisen nach Terminus unterwegs. Dabei fängt Mika an Blödsinn zu machen, was die kleine Gruppe zum Lachen bringt. Sie laufen an einem Tal vorbei in dem sich Beißer befinden. Lizzie ist sofort begeistert und winkt ihnen zu. Carol bittet sie auf es zu lassen, woraufhin Lizzie fragt, warum sie es denn nicht tuen soll. Anschließend wird die Szene an der Hütte gezeigt. Lizzie hat gerade ihren ersten Beißer getötet und Carol sagt, dass sie Mika und Judith gerettet hat. Lizzie ist noch immer schockier darüber und geht weg. Mika möchte den Beißer begraben, doch Carol möchte ihn verbrennen. Mika sagt, dass diesem Beißer womöglich das Haus gehört hat und sie das Richtige tuen möchte, wenn sie sein Haus verwenden und er mit seiner Familie sein soll. Carol stimmt am Ende dem Vorschlag zu. Allerdings soll Mika das Grab selbst schaufeln und die Leiche alleine beerdigen. Doch Mika ist sich sicher, dass Carol ihr helfen wird. Danach geht Mika zu Lizzie und entschuldigt sich bei ihr, dass sie sie angeschrieen hat. Gemeinsam zählen sie, damit sich Lizzie wieder beruhigt. Später sieht man Carol wie sie Mika vom Haus beim Graben des Grabs zusieht. Mika tut sich sichtlich schwer damit. Carol wird von Tyreese gestört, der ihr sagt, dass sie hier alles für Judith hätten. Von Babymilch bis hin zu einem Babybett. Ebenfalls Gas ist in der Hütte vorhanden. Tyreese ist freudig darüber und Carol sagt, dass alles so kommt, wie es kommen soll. Carol ist nun draußen bei Mika. Sie möchte eigentlich an ihr vorbeilaufen, doch hält an und dreht sich um. Sie zieht ihre Jacke aus und hilft Mika beim Graben. Carol fragt, wie Mika die Leiche hierüber bringen möchte. Mika antwortet direkt und sagt, dass Carol ihr wieder helfen wird. Etwas später ist Carol wieder im Haus und setzt ein Gewehr zusammen. Tyreese sitzt im Sessel neben ihr. Er verbindet gerade seine Wunde am Arm. Carol holt eine Puppe hervor und schaute diese nachdenklich an. Am nächsten Tag besorgen Tyreese und Carol Wasser. Carol fragt ihn, ob sie nicht zu hart zu den Mädchen wäre. Tyreese verneint es. Doch Carol sagt, dass das eine Mädchen keine Beißer töten kann und die Andere kein lebendes Tier und beide es früher oder später tuen müssen. Carol ist sich sicher, dass sie es beiden beibringen muss bevor sie in Terminus ankommen. Tyreese hört auf Wasser zu pumpen und setzt sich nachdenklich auf den Boden. Terminus full|right|200 px Carl fragt seinen Vater, warum er dem Mann nicht geholfen hat als er nach Hilfe geschrieen hat. Rick antwortet, dass er das vorher noch nie getan hat. Alles was er möchte, ist, dass Carl sicher ist. Carls Sicherheit geht für Rick über alles andere. Des Weiteren sagt er, dass Carl ein guter Mann geworden ist und dass seine Mutter stolz auf ihn wäre. Aber er müsste in dieser Welt vorsichtiger sein. Am Ende taucht Michonne auf und sagt, dass sie eine Rehfalle gefunden hat. full|right|200 px In der englischen Fassung der Ausstrahlung sagt Rick: "They are screwing with the wrong people!" Diese Szene enthält am Ende die Worte: "They are fucking with the wrong people!"